Twisted Alice
> was the primary antagonist appearing in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. She was the physical form of Alice Angel, but acts more of an evil impostor to Allison Angel. Bestiary Description "Alice" is a young woman appearing as a hybrid of Alice Angel and a human being with straight medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wore an angel halo which was melted into her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She wore a black flapper dress in the 1920's style with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms were coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, she wore a pair of black tights for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. She also had a white bow on the back of her dress that has straps, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have. The iris color of her right eye was bright yellow, and she had a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face looked rather repulsive in melting state, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. Under her neck there appeared to be a slit oozing with one drip of ink acting as blood. Personality Although it is not known what her personality when she was human was like, her ink form is first shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. "Alice" was sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the ink-dwelling creatures, and also threatening to kill him should he arouse her displeasure. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she dropped her facade and revealed herself as a very demanding and persistent monster, although she expresses this side when ordering Henry to slaughter the Butcher Gang enemies. She also tended to speak poetically. "Alice" was obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and would've done anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous dead clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker she had harvested, as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles". She was shown to have a deep disliking of "Bendy" and also rivaled with him, as she would not let him touch her again after she turned from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure."The first time I was born from it's inky womb. I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again." - "Alice" Additionally, she also warned Henry to hide from "Bendy". She was shown to be impatient, as implied when she reminds Henry to return to her, if the player delays in doing so. As evident by the fact that she will try to become beautiful by any means necessary. She also exhibited signs of psychosis. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Alice's" humming is first heard briefly from the Heavenly Toys room during Henry's first visit, which occurs after the "Former Glory" music ends. In Alice's room, she makes her first appearance where she suddenly appear inside the center booth room while the "I'm Alice Angel" song is about to end, screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the window and then breaking it before disappearing. Just before the lights go back on, "Alice's" voice is heard, saying that she is aware upon Henry's arrival and demands him to come along further. "Alice's" voice is once again heard when Henry enters the Elevator of Level K with Boris, talking through a speaker. She consider Henry as being so "interesting" and "different", and then demands him to visit Level 9. In the flooded warehouse, Henry and Boris encounter deceased clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. "Alice", using the speaker, says their deaths were necessary to make her beautiful. From the last room at the end of Level 9 Henry enters, she is seen using the machine pad to torture Piper. After noticing Henry's arrival, she ends with torturing Piper and contemplates killing Henry. She tells Henry about what would it be like living in the "dark puddles", describing it as a "buzzing, screaming well of voices". Then she talks about her creation where she first started out as a "wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink. She says that she was born again, but this time it "made her an angel" and that she wouldn't let "Bendy" touch her again as she is so close to her perfect form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. Afterwards, she close the entire window with two gates and continues to electrocute Piper. "Alice's" tasks include collecting machinery parts (valve cores and special gears), collecting thick ink from the Swollen Searchers, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of angering "Bendy"), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from Level 14. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, "Alice" will speak of "Bendy", and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, "Alice" will allow Henry to go back onto the elevator with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. "Alice" then demands that he give Boris to her or else she will take him for herself after killing Henry, as Boris' insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes,"Alice", who is heard humming, will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry. Soon after when everything goes dark, she seems to disappear once she is close enough to get behind Boris, along with kidnapping him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Although the voice of "Alice" makes an appearance multiple times during Chapter 4, the only time she can be fully seen is at the end of the "Boris" battle at the end of the ride when she lunges at him. She is stopped in her tracks at Henry when Allison Angel stabs "Alice's" back with a sword, killing her. In the post-credit image for Chapter 4, her corpse can be seen on the floor while the Lost Ones surround her body. Trivia General = * The song of "Alice's" humming is "Lonely Angel". ** At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer starting from here, "Alice" is heard singing the actual song for "Lonely Angel". * "Alice's" voice seems to change constantly depending on her mood, due to how slightly demonic her voice sounds. When feeling gentle, sad, or nervous, her voice closely resembles the original Alice Angel's voice. However when angered, her berating makes the additional voice for her own voice low and deep-pitched but was almost clearly difficult to hear. Her voice will sound almost normal when calm or neutral. * The current quality of "Alice's" official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with Piper, Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * "Alice" halo is seen appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer, and it seems to glow in light. Her halo does not display this kind of feature in-game, however. * When "Alice" screams "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" from Alice's room, her subtitle is not displaying (even if the subtitles are enabled upon using options). * Inside Alice's room while "Alice's" laughter was heard after her jumpscare, her jumpscare actually does end up laughing once she breaks the booth window. Although this last part of her animation is not completely visible due to the room's thick darkness that suddenly occur. It still can be clearly seen only when using the animation program engine. * At the end of the chapter, there is a rare bug where "Alice" speech and her subtitles are far out of sync, leading her dialogue to finish in the scene where she sneaks up behind Boris. It is unknown if this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release. * On Twitter, Mike Mood shared a link to the SoundCloud audio of the "original" version for one of "Alice" dialogue where she brings Henry and Boris to Level 9, tested by Mike himself."The Original" - Mike Mood. November 29, 2017. Twitter. * Before the release of Chapter 4, there was an after credit image for the "Path of the Angel" ending, with Boris being tied up, and "Alice's" shadow looming on a nearby wall. |-|Chapter 4 = * Obviously in Chapter 4's deleted release date trailer, "Alice" laughter heard towards the trailer's end is actually the same one previously from Chapter 3's end where she's about to betray Henry. * Inside the Haunted House, "Alice" saying "Henry... Why are you here? We're all dying to find out." is the exact quote heard in the Chapter 4 reveal trailer. ** Character wise, Henry says "Hang in there, Boris. I'm coming.", which is also heard in the trailer. References Navigation tab ru:"Алиса" pl:"Alice" Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio